Role Switch
by Johnney Be Goode
Summary: Why does Dr Kelso and Dr Cox have such a rivalry?...JD is about to find out the first chapters a tad slow soz, second will be much better!. also i would like to say cheers to my cuz everybodylies127 for beening my editor.thanks to anyone sent in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Role Switch

I do not own the rights to any SCRUBS characters but I do own any none SCRUBS characters that I create…etc (such as Jack Starr). SH Sacred Heart. Also please can you review this and tell me what you think since this is my first one cheers/

"Ah. Just another day at Sacred Heart. It seems as hard you try to pull away it drags you back in. I reckon even Dr Cox did his internship here, that would've been funny watching Dr Cox learning all the basics of medicine at SH under some one like Dr Kelso" laughed JD as he thought to himself. "Well here I am, just another day at the SH, just like all others"

JD snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called

"Newbie! what time do you call this! Your shift started 10 minutes ago! so tell me Shirley how long does it take to dry that hair of yours?." Yelled Doctor Cox as he took an inhale of breath to continue "I know you girlies like to do all that weird stuff with it but here's a little tip, get your arse out of bed just that 10 minutes earlier and maybe just maybe you would get here on time!" Dr Cox finished as he dumped the ward rounds in JD's arms "And because you were late. Again! Today you get that oh so, joyous task of joy that you are going to have to deal with your patients on your Shirley! 'Coz I am not going to be there to hold your hand!" And with that Dr. Cox walked off leaving JD standing there.

"What what!" stuttered JD as he stared boggled eyed at 16 file deep pile in his arms, I've got to deal with this on my own! Thought JD.

"Bambi looking at won't get it done!" Sighed Carla "you better get started Mr Jack Starr is room 3, and here's a little tip never piss of Dr Cox on his birthday he hates benign remind of failing his internship for the first time"

"No way could Dr Cox fail his internship!" said JD stunned, he's the best Dr in SH"

"yeh but something happened no one knows, now hurry off before mister grumpy gets back! said Carla as she patted JD on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee

Chapter 2 –coffee

"Ah! Finally a break. No more annoying beeper for 15 blissful minutes" thought JD "just me and a lovely, hot, steaming cup of coffee" he said out loud looking lovingly into the cup of brown boiling liquid.

"JD heads up!" yelled Turk "don't let Elliot get it!"

"Get what?"

"Her stethoscope dude!"

"Nooooo!" screamed JD as he looked up and noticed Elliot's stethoscope flying towards his face.

As he tried to save the coffee, JD ducked and spun through the corridor trying to save his precious coffee from emerging out of his mug.

"JD watch out for…" bellowed Elliot but her words came too late as JD had walked straight into Dr Cox spilling the entire contents on his lab coat and the floor.

"Newbie, I sure as hell hope that it wasn't coffee you just spilt on me and half the corridor!" Fumed Dr. Cox.

"Erm…what would happen to me if it was coffee?"

Dr. Cox stood there and gave JD the death glare.

At the word JD's brave question and the words 'coffee' the every single doctor and nurse in the corridor froze. The last person that spilt coffee on Dr Cox was found hanging up side down from the top of SH flag pole, by his trousers and it took the Janitor 5 hours to get him down. In JD's case the Janitor would take another 5 hours as he hated him so much.

Dr Cox bent closer to JD and whispered, "You have 10 seconds to run" Dr Cox looked as his watch "Starting from… Now! 10…9…8…7" growled Dr Cox counting down the precious seconds that JD had left.

"JD! What you doing? Stop standing there looking at him like a deer stuck in the head lights! Run!" Elliot begged JD.

With that she took her own advice, turned around and started running down the corridor away from the explosion that was about to erupt.

"Argh! What's happening?" screamed JD as he slipped on the coffee and slammed into Dr Kelso.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on here?"Dr Kelso expelled from his lungs with an unparalleled ferocity, as he grabbed JD by the scruff of his scrubs. But as he did so Kelso slipped on the remainder of the coffee.

'Crack!'

This was the only sound JD heard as Dr Kelso's head smacked on the floor. JD knew that the sound would be played over and over in his mind forever more.

"Newbie where are you?" bellowed Dr Cox as he stormed round the corner.

JD froze on the spot as his blood turned to ice. He saw Dr Cox's face race round the corner towards him.

JD closed his eyes waiting for impending wrath of Dr Cox, only to hear another,

'Crack'

Dr. Cox had also slipped in the puddle of coffee and landed straight on top of none other than Bob Kelso.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Jack Starr

AN: Italics are JD's thoughts

JD braced himself for the combined force of Dr's Cox and Kelso rage towards his blunder. Through tightly clamped eyes, JD dared to peek but instead of the flaming wrath from the two doctors all he heard was,

"What's going on Bobbie?" moaned Dr. Cox.

"_That's weird_" thought JD "_Dr. Cox never calls anyone by their first name…not even Jordan!_"

"I don't know Perry" grunted Dr. Kelso as he tried to shift Cox's body off his own. "Do you mind moving you fat ass offa me?"

"Oh no. Please no!" moaned Dr. Cox.

"What's worse then cracking your head _and_ having your best friend land on top of you?" gasped Dr. Kelso as Cox had moved and was now sitting on the floor. Now he was able to breathe, and sat up to look at Dr. Cox.

"Oh! I've spilt my coffee" cried Cox looking at the empty polystyrene cup lying on the floor. "Starr's gonna go mental at me!"

They both where still looking at each other, the thoughts running through their head were of pure fear and dread.

"We'll just have to keep outta his way for the rest of the day." advised Kelso. "Luckily we don't have to report to him until the end of the day." He continued "We have our evaluations today. Which also means…" he paused "No rounds!"

Dun-dun dun-dun came 'eye of the tiger' which sang from JD's pager.

"_What now?" _thought JD to himself as he glanced down at his singing accessory.

Dr Cox and Kelso slowly turned round to face JD, who standing in the door way. He was staring down in annoyance at his pager. But nothing in eternity would have prepared JD for what happened next.

The colour drained from Cox and Kelso's faces

"On the count of three" whispered Cox with a smile that could have fooled a viper.

"_Jack Starr..._" JD then looked to the heavens"_I just left that guy! I wish he would stop paging me!_"he thought as he fumbled with it to stop eye of the tiger reaching the chorus. At that point Dr Cox tried to sing along to it.

"What we gonna do on 3?" hissed Dr Kelso

"We make a break for it before he sees us." Cox whispered "He's still looking at his pager dumb ass! He hasn't seen us yet!" they slowly started creeping backwards trying to get out of whom they thought was Jack Starr's sight. "Three!"

As he and Kelso darted passed JD, he looked up and felt like he was back in high school, in the middle of playing American football and about to be smashed into by the school jocks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note : - Sorry I haven't updated in ages and that this chapter is really really short, but I promise to upload some more soon.**

JD felt like he had been hit by a tornado, as he slammed against the wall whilst Dr Cox and Kelso darted past.

"You alright JD?" asked Elliot bending down to lift up JD.

"Yeah I'm fine, if you call Dr Cox and Kelso smashing you into a wall, then calling you Dr Starr or something and running off, then yeah I am fine" moaned JD as he rubbed his bruised shoulder,

"Oh, stop being such a cry baby!" joked Elliot as she punched JD's already bruised shoulder.

"OUCH!" yelled JD as he jumped back "mind the shoulder; it's been through enough for one day".

"Sorry JD" mumbled Elliot as she stared at him with puppy dog eyes; JD could never stay angry with Elliot when she looked into his eyes like that.

"So we still on for tonight?" Elliot asked as she carried on gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah why not?" replied JD barely controlling himself with excitement.

"Good. Since tonight I have a surprise for you" Elliot teased JD as she kissed him on the cheek. "My shift ends in an hour so I better head home soon and get it ready."

With that she turned and head down the corridor towards ICU, only turning back once to watch JD wave goodbye.

"Score" thought JD as strutted around SH, "_now only Jack Starr left and then I can go home_" but as he turned into Starr's room JD got the feeling that this was as far from the truth as he hadn't seen the Janitor for the whole day.

--------------------

"Where the hell have you been?" grumbled Starr.

He looked like the character Scrooge had been based on him and JD wasn't sure if it was years of bitterness or had he just been born this way.

JD's thoughts were cut short when he felt a sharp prodding in his arm.

"Earth to planet phleb, anyone home?" asked Starr as he poked JD with his walking stick. "What ever happened to the proper doctors like Kelso or Cox?" he whined when as he finally managed to get JD's attention.

"Hold on." JD said raising his palm to stop the old man from talking. "You know Kelso and Cox?" he continued just managing to hide the note of confusion in his voice.

"Know them? Of course I knew them! They were my interns here!" laughed Starr as he almost fell out of bed. How could this intern not know who he was?

"Have you ever bothered to read the names of the Directors and senior staff of SH on the board in the corridor?" Starr scolded JD.

"No I haven't they took that display down shortly after I started as SH" replied JD sheepishly "Still I don't get that it was you who looked after Kelso and Cox during their internship! They've never mentioned you"

"Ahh, there's a story to that. Now prop me up and I'll tell you it" grumbled Starr as he tried to sit up "They don't make hospital beds like they used to I can tell you."

JD quickly grabbed some pillows to prop Starr up. Then he pulled up a chair next to the old man's bed. He felt like he was four again, around his granddad's house listening to one of his old war stories.


	5. Chapter 5 The Begging of pain

Chapter 5 – Know your enemy to know yourself

**AN – the Italics mean a flash back or this symbol **

"Well first things first, better explain how on earth Cox and Kelso were interns at the same time. Kelso had tried to be guitarist before he turned to medicine later; his first love was the guitar then his misses. He always called her "bunny" as a term of endearment but now that's been ripped apart by medicine. Now all he has to do is to rub two bucks together and she'll come a'runnin'" Coughed Starr.

"You've got to be joking Kelso calling his wife Bunny!" laughed JD, after five minutes he still couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, he did. You should of seen them together, one fiery as hell and the other as easy to push over as a drunk…."joked Starr.

As JD's mind was flying with images of a young Kelso and a fiery girl friend.

Starr continued with "mind you, he was like that most of the time" sighed Starr, "would he gone from intern to dean of medicine faster if he hadn't drunk so much"

At that statement Starr stared dejectedly at the wall…

-------------------------

_It was ten years ago Starr had just started his night shift with Kelso and Cox hanging around him like to lost puppies, sucking up to their mum._

_beep beep came the sound of Starr's pager "Starr urgent in ICU! EMERGENCY!" _

"_looks like Mr Tillz's heart is playing up again, so you two be good little girls and off you go on your rounds, whilst I'll sort this out" shouted Starr as he ran off towards the ICU._

"_Finally he's gone" sighed Kelso as he took a shot from his hip flask, that he had been hiding from Starr "that's better." He gasped after one sip "Finally feel better than I have done all day"._

"_That's only because that's you first shot of the evening. If you carry on doing it, I'll tell Starr before you get some one killed!" warned Cox not knowing how soon his words would come true…_

--------------------------------------

"After I had sorted out Mr Tillz's heart, I returned to find Cox with steam pouring out of his ears and blasting at an tipsy Kelso, I really should have checked it up…but…but" Starr just cracked up into sobs "If I had bloody checked…if he was drunk…I would of… sent him home! And she…she…wouldn't have died!"

"Who wouldn't have died!" screamed JD; he was shaking the old man's shoulders now willing him to say, even though his hearts sank to his feet.

As his heart took a trip to the basement JD felt the hairs pricked on the back off his neck. The last time they did that he his dad had came into school and told him that his mum had died in a car accident…


	6. Chapter 6 the pain behind the truth

**Chapter 6 - The truth behind the pain**

15 years before

A time when a young Dr Kelso strolled round Sacred Heart, not bitter towards anyone or having the power to frighten inters as he did in his later years this was because he himself was an intern. No this was a Dr Kelso still young at heart even though he had decide to join medical school later than most people, this was because he sent most of his life singing songs about his "bunny" and trying to start a band. But it had failed ending up with him with just enough money to fund the first term of medical school and a dingy apartment whilst he studied to become a doctor.

When he entered medical school he instead hit it off with one Robert Cox, a reclusive intern whose last girlfriend was in high school and had dumped him for being "too girly". Together they rode the highs and lows of medical school; it was during these many lose that Kelso became an alcoholic drinking his way through the lows that he came against, it wasn't long till the ritual of Kelso drinking shots from a whiskey flask every hour and by the end of their shift have Cox drag him back to their apartment and them sober him up for their next shift in twelve hours time.

It was this drinking that brought about the hatred between Dr Cox and Kelso and the death of Mrs Rebecca Sophia Dorian, the mother of one Jonathon Dorian. The evening had started of as normal, with Dr Starr running of to sort out Mrs Tillz's heart that seemed to go critical every time Dr Starr was on duty and Kelso taking the first shot of many that evening from his hip flask. With that they continued their rounds it wasn't till later they learned about a car crash on the Los Angeles slip road, by this time Kelso was out of his head even more so by the time Mrs Dorian was brought into A & E he was totally off his head. The only reason that Dr Starr or any of the other members of Sacred Hearts "higher archly" didn't send Kelso home was because of the constant flow of patients from the 17 car pile up on the Los Angeles slip round. Every bed was in use even the most incompetent intern had their hands full, it was only at the end of the shift when Dr Starr and Cox came to find Kelso to finally kick him out of the hospital for being drunk did they realise that Kelso had injected an overdose of painkillers into Mrs Dorian killing her.

When the inquiry reporting it's findings on her death it concluded that her injuries sustained in the crash killed her not, the drugs administered by Dr Kelso. Luckily for Kelso, Starr and Cox managed to smuggle Kelso out of the hospital and made it look like that he had left early because of a head ache, so only the three of them knew what really happened on that night.


End file.
